james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Faern.
Archiv 3D-Bilder Hi Faern, könntest du mal 50px so in beiden 3D-Formate machen dass die Srift nach vorne kommt um die Infoboxvorlagen besser zu beschreiben? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar da ich nicht weiß wie es geht. Sorunome 12:31, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Das Bild hat keinen Fluchtpunkt und nur 2 Farben, da ist nicht viel in Stereo zu sehen. ;) Stattdessen hab ich den Text mal in einem Programm für 3-dimensionalen Texterstellung mit jeweils 2 verschiedenen Kamerapositionen gerendert. :Ergebnis: :2D: Datei:Text3D.jpg :3D wenig Tiefe: Datei:Text3D_rotcyan1.jpg, Datei:Text3D_crosseye1.jpg :3D mehr Tiefe: Datei:Text3D_rotcyan2.jpg, Datei:Text3D_crosseye2.jpg :3D noch mehr Tiefe: Datei:Text3D_rotcyan3.jpg, Datei:Text3D_crosseye3.jpg :Wenn man die letzten beiden Versionen mit rot/cyan Brille anschauen will, sollte man allerdings einen Monitor haben, der die Farben möglichst genau wiedergibt, denn andernfalls sieht man auf einem Auge üble Doppelbilder. Faern. 19:17, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank, ich glaub ich werde die Version 1 nehmen. Sorunome 14:24, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Avatar Wiki War der Text nicht brauchbar? Mr Angel 16:07, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Das war doch einfach nur ein kopierter Artikeleinleitungstext. Was wolltest du denn damit auf der Startseite bewirken? Faern. 16:23, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja ich dachte auf der Hauptseite könnte man näher das Film erläutern und die Kopie find ich eigentlich nicht schlimm, naja egal muss ja nicht sein! Gruß Mr Angel 22:57, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Direkt darunter gibts doch jede Menge Links zum Filmartikel. ;) Faern. 23:08, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Banner/Button Ok wir haben nun unseren Banner und unseren Button! Was nun wurden wir schon verlinkt? Gruß Mr Angel 00:16, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung, wer hat sich denn dafür verantwortlich gefühlt? Faern. 18:52, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja ich kenne nict mal (sozusagen) den Kontaktmann! Der der nachgefragt hat sollte sich darum kümmern! Denke ich mal Gruß Mr Angel 18:56, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Plauderkasten Ich habe bemerkt, dass es unter "Mehr">>"Widgets verwalten" den Plauderkasten gibt, der dann links angezeigt wird. Damit kann man chatten und die lästigen aktuellisierungen beim Diskussionsseiten sparen! Fügt doch bitte alle es ein! ABER ich empfehle es nur bei kleinigkeiten! Denn man kann nicht gerade viel schreiben! Und es gibt auch nicht viel platz zum lesen! Es kann und wird wohl keine richtige Diskussionsseite ersetzen können! Ich bitte darum, dass wir es mal morgen ausprobieren! Also bitte alle einfügen! Gruß Mr Angel 00:38, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ideen Als erstes tut mir leid faern da ich deine seite mal so richtig ausnutze=) aber niemad sieht mehr in den Community Portal. Davon gehe ich aus, weil ich verdammt wenige oder garkeine antworten bekomme^^ :Aso genau meine Ideen: Wie wäre es wenn wir eine Umfrage auf der Hauptseite starten lassen damit wir wissen wie überhaupt unsere Wiki ist? Und ein Forumabschnitt eröffnen, dass auf der HAuptseite verlinkt wird. Auf dieser Forumabschnitt können, dann die Besucher schreiben was ihnen gefällt, was nicht und auch Ideen schreiben?! Naturülich könnte dieser Forumabschnitt Vandalen anziehen aber damit kommen wir schon klar denke ich mal was sagt ihr dazu? Gruß Mr Angel 00:48, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Damit wäre wohl eher herauszufinden, ob das hier überhaupt (noch) jemand liest. Aber prinzipiell keine schlechte Idee. Faern. 18:57, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hmm ist doch auch ok^^ Wie du sagtest wir können herausfinden ob wir überhaupt interresierte Besucher haben^^ Gruß Mr Angel 19:01, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Einen Versuch ist's wert, aber ich würde nicht allzuviel erwarten. Dass niemand in das Community-Portal schaut, stimmt übrigens nicht, Angel - Du hättest diese Frage auch dort stellen können - hast Du aber nicht, oder? Dr Sam Clemens 19:09, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich freue mich, dass zumindestnes ein dutzend besucher abgestimmt haben und das auch positiv. aber ich finde es zu wenig! Mr Angel 18:11, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) HD-Bilder Hi Faern., hab gesehn du hast die Blueray-Version des Films. Könntest du einige der Bilder hier mit einer besser aufgelößteren Version ersetzen? Ventress 16:50, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist ein langfristiger Plan. ;) Faern. 16:58, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Super :) Ventress 17:03, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kann es sein, dass du schon bei dem englischen Wiki angefangen hast =) :Ertappt. :P Faern. 16:12, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Mal ne (blöde) Frage...vielleicht bist du ja technikbewandter. Morgen hol ich mir die Blueray Version des Films. Allerdings hab ich nur nen normalen Bluerayplayer am TV. Kann man den iwie am PC anschließen, damit man am PC Bildschirm den Films schauen kann (wegen Screenshots zB)? Gruß Ventress 19:09, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Wenn du Screenshots machen willst, musst du die Blu-ray schon auf dem PC verfügbar haben, also entweder ein Blu-ray Laufwerk besitzen oder von jemandem, der so ein Laufwerk hat, die Scheibe mit entsprechender Software auf Festplatte kopieren lassen. Prinzipiell kann man normale Blu-ray Player auch an einen PC-Bildschirm anschließen, allerdings natürlich nur, wenn der Bildschirm einen HDMI-Eingang hat. Hilft dir aber auch nicht beim Screenshots machen. ;) Faern. 19:30, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok alles klar, danke für deine Hilfe ;) Ventress 19:48, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Nochmals danke, dass du die Bilder in HD hochlädst, das ist echt eine Bereicherung! Ventress 18:38, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Selbstredend, den verpixelten und verschmierten Kram kann man sich doch nicht ewig angucken. ;) Faern. 18:56, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Und nochmal nerv ich. Im Moment bin ich leider total vereinnahmt, sodass ich überhaupt nicht zur Arbeit im Wiki komme. Eine Frage, ich hab jetzt ein BlueRay Laufwerk. Auch PowerDVD 10 als Programm, dass die jeweilige BD abspielt, allerdings funktioniert, das Abspeichern eines Screenshots nicht. Gibt es da eine Möglichkeit? Ventress 20:03, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::Cyberlink sind die Schoßhunde der Contentindustrie. Mit PowerDVD wirst du keine Screenshots einer kopiergeschützten Blu-ray machen. Das war mal in früheren Versionen von PowerDVD möglich, aber damit könnte man ja eine Kopie von Filmen aus Einzelbildern machen... Lade dir die Trial Version von AnyDVD HD runter und entferne den Kopierschutz damit (ist für persönliche private Zwecke legal). Dann kannst du mit den meisten gängigen Softwareplayern Screenshots aus den Videodateien der Blu-ray machen. Generell empfehle ich übrigens, anstatt PowerDVD, den Player von ArcSoft namens TotalMedia Theatre zu verwenden. Der ist weniger restriktiv und erlaubt z.B. auch das Abspielen von Blu-ray Dateien von der Festplatte. Faern. 20:46, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::Es hat tatsächlich geklappt. Vielen Dank! 84.171.163.236 16:31, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Frage Könnte man nicht die Bilder die HD sind, auch so zu kennzeichnen? Zum Beispiel: Datei:Name.jpg in Datei:HD Name.jpg. Wäre doch besser oder? --Avatar - Fan 19:34, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Schau mal auf Spezial:Dateien. Dort kann man alle Dateien nach der Größe sortieren. HD Bilder sind selten kleiner als 400KB. So lassen sie sich leicht finden. Faern. 20:27, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Könntest du das hier bitte löschen wir haben doch mal über tsaheylu und über die weiterleitungen gesprochen bei der diskussionsseite zu verbessern haben wir vergessen! einfach löschen genügt habe mich um den rest gekümmter! Gruß Mr Angel 20:01, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Inzwischen könntest du das und das auch löschen da ich alle links zu tsaheylu umgeleitet habe der bringt es auch nicht mehr und bei der diskussionseite waren sowieso keine links also alle 3 löschen bitte dankeee! Gruß Mr Angel 20:31, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Den ersten Link hab ich gelöscht, die anderen beiden gelassen, da man den Artikel so auch in der alten Schreibweise findet. Faern. 20:47, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Damit kann ich leben! Mr Angel 13:13, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe mal eine Frage: Auf der englischen Seite beim Artikel Jake Sully steht ein Satz der mich irritiert! und zwar: When Jake reveals his mission, Tsu'tey leads a group of Na'vi to kill Jake. ::Als Jake sein Misson offbarte, führte Tsu'tey ein gruppe von Na'vi an, um Jake zu töten??? Sie wollten doch nicht Jake töten oder liege ich da falsch? Gruß Mr Angel 18:09, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Da hat wohl einer Unsinn geschrieben. Faern. 19:23, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Da ist wieder etwas, dass mit aufgefallen ist faern! Norm knows a lot of the Na'vi language, which he learned while training for the Avatar Program back on Earth and even has a short conversation with Dr. Grace Augustine in Na'vi. Norm weiß eine menge über die Na'vi Sprache, die er währen des trainings für das Avatar-Programm '-zurück auf die Erde-' gelernt hat usw....! :So ganz verstehe ich das nicht! Vielleicht übersetze ich falsch kann es sein? oder hat man was falsches geschrieben? Mr Angel 16:58, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, du übersetzt das falsch. Das Wichtigste ist hier die Präposition "of" im ersten Teil des Satzes. Würde dort stattdessen "about" stehen, wäre deine Übersetzung richtig. So heißt das aber wörtlich übersetzt "Norm weiß viel von der Na'vi-Sprache...". In besserem Deutsch: "Norm ist mit der Na'vi-Sprache vertraut, die er während seines Trainings für das Avatar-Programm auf der Erde gelernt hat und hat gar eine kurze Konversation mit Dr. Grace Augustine auf Na'vi." Faern. 18:33, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Die Sache die mich irritiert ist der Teil mit dem back on Earth das hört sich so an wie, dass er extra für das Avatar programm zur erde zurückkehrt und danach nochmal nach pandora kommt! verstehst du? Mr Angel 19:45, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Das ist ganz alltägliches Englisch. "back at/on/in" wird oft verwendet, wenn über einen Zeitpunkt in der Vergangenheit gesprochen wird, der schon etwas länger zurück liegt. Sowas wie "Back in 1999, I went on a boat tour." funktioniert auch mit Orten: z.B. "Back in Berlin, I owned a small coffee shop". Man könnte sowas mit "damals in/auf" übersetzen: "damals auf der Erde". Faern. 20:11, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Aha danke Faern da sieht man es man lernt immer dazu! =) Mr Angel 20:23, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Weißt du eigentlich was mit Ventress Unsainted und Sam ist? Sie sind nicht mehr aktiv! Mr Angel 16:00, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Nein, das musst du sie selbst fragen. Wahrscheinlich hat das Avatar-Fieber nachgelassen. ;) Faern. 19:08, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du mir weiterhelfen ich wollte gerade den abschnitt "Personality and traits" bei der egnlischen wiki für Neytiri mal übersetzen aber ich stecke hier schon fest xD She doesn't like to kill if she can help it and is angry with Jake Sully for forcing her to kill viperwolves in order to save him. das müsste doch sowas ähnliches heisen wie: Sie mag es nicht zu töten aber wenn sie helfen kann ?!?!?! und ist wütend mit jake, weil sie gezwungen war die Natterwölfe zu töten, um ihn zu retten! Die stelle wo ich fragezeichen und ausrufezeichen gesetzt habe verstehe ich nicht ganz! Danke im voraus! Mr Angel 13:02, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :"if she can help it" bedeutet hier soviel wie "wenn sie es vermeiden kann". Das heißt also sinngemäß "Sie tötet nicht, wenn sie es vermeiden kann." Es gibt auch die Negierung davon als Phrase wie "I can't help it." für "Ich kanns nicht lassen/Ich kann nicht anders." Faern. 03:06, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Mythologie Wollten wir nicht mal so ein Artikel über das Glauben der Na'vi schreiben? Mr Angel 14:31, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Was willst denn dort groß schreiben? Das Wesentliche steht doch schon im Na'vi Artikel. Faern. 16:13, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Lebensenergie Was sagst du eigentlich zu Artikel Lebensenergie ? Erhaltenswert oder eher nicht? Mr Angel 19:36, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich sehe da keinen Artikel, sondern einen Kommentar. Warum fragst du das eigentlich nicht alle? ;) Faern. 19:53, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Mein Internet spinnt ich wollte es bei Community Portal schreiben aber es hat mir zu lange gedauert bis es lädt! Deine Seite hatte ich zufällig offen =) Mr Angel 19:58, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ich denke, dass diese Diskussion dort geführt werden sollte, wo sie hingehört ;) Dr Sam Clemens 17:59, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hauptnavigation Der Hauptnavigation auf der linken Seite hätte mal eine Aktuellisierung nötig! Wäre nett wenn du dich darum kümmerst! und ich habe gemerkt, dass fauna auf kategorie fauna verlinkt ist und flora auf flora pandoras! :Gruß Mr Angel 21:18, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Das mit der Flora ist wohl so beabsichtigt. Was muss den aktualisiert werden? Faern. 21:27, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Ja kann beabsichtig gewesen sein. Naja zB Bei Fahrzeuge oder Mythologie gibt es (ich weiß nicht wie ich nennen soll) nicht diese Pfeile mit der Artikel! Mr Angel 21:30, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Vandale Ich habe gesehen, dass du bei avatar 2 die Änderung zurückgenommen hast hast du auch 79.238.26.254 gebannt oder was auch immer? Mr Angel :Ja hab ich, siehe auch Spezial:Liste der Sperren. ;) Faern. 13:50, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ok dann ist es auch gut und noch etwas Thuruk Makto spielt mit meiner Benutzerseite herum! Also nicht verbannen oder so aber eine Warnung wäre nett! Mr Angel 13:58, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Schreib ihn doch einfach an. Dafür brauchst du mich nicht. Faern. 14:13, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hab ich auch schon Mr Angel 14:16, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Kümmer dich doch bitte um Seiten hecker 2000 er hat Ventress und meine Seite vandaliert danke! Mr Angel 12:49, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Du hast wohl neue Freunde gefunden. ;) Faern. 12:59, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Naja gerade beste Freunde sind wir ja nicht! :DMr Angel 13:02, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Löschen kannst du bitte user talk:82.109.84.114 löschen. Da man ja auf Löschanträge nicht reagiert, frag ich dich jetzt direckt. Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 09:18, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :So damit das mal klar ist! Das was du gelöscht haben willst ist eine Diskussionsseite, die man nicht löschen darf! Ich persönlich bin auch gegen den Inhalt aber one four hat sich nur auf seine Diskussionsseite beschränkt was eigentlich ok war! Faern ventress sam und ich wissen von der Vegangenheit xD! Aber was mich verwundert one four hat freiwillig alles gelöscht?! So dann hast du doch was du haben wolltest verbannte, oder? Gruß Mr Angel 10:21, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::ja eigentlich schon ok dann hat sich das ja erledigt Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 11:42, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::nun lösch doch bitte endlich die seite Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 11:39, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Sieh es als Unterhaltung, das tun wir schon seit langem. ;) Löschen würde wahrscheinlich nicht dazu führen, dass er aufgibt und da er nur auf seine eigene Diskussionsseite schreiben kann, kann er auch keinen Schaden anrichten. Faern. 14:24, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::mensch bitte ausserdem Sperren geht auch und zwar für alles Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 16:03, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann nachvollziehen dass du genervt bist! Glaub mir ich verstehe das sogar sehr gut xD! Es ist zwecklos entweder sind wir zu dumm oder er will es einfach nicht verstehen aber es doch seine eigene Seite und wie schon Faern. es sagte richtet er keinen Schaden an! Und es ist auch nicht korrekt seine eigene Diskussionsseite zu löschen! Nimm es als Humor du gewöhnst dich schon daran! Gruß Mr Angel 19:17, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :so wirklich versteh ich eure Ruhe zwar nicht aber naja ist jetzt egal ich hab wichtegeres zu tun als mich mit einer IP zu streiten :D Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 13:56, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Nimm's als Vorbereitung für's Leben. Lässt sich nur mit Humor ertragen. Dr Sam Clemens 19:53, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :^^ "naja an die Therory behersche ich ja... aber an der Umsetzung happert es noch" Zitat aus "auf einmal Prinzessin".Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 19:57, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Übung macht den Meister. ;) Faern. 20:45, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :: ::::Hallo Faern, unser "Abiturprüfung zu Avatar" - Prüfling hat gleich 2 Foren aufgemacht und ich in der Annahme es gibt nur eins Deine Diskussion mit ihm nicht gelesen und mal nach der Prüfungsart gefragt. Jetzt habe ich noch das andere gesehen. Nun hab ich mich aber auch beim eintragen wohl ungeschickt angestellt, denn jetzt steht glaube mein Name da drüber. Vielleicht könntest Du das gleich komplett entfernen (ist ja eh alles doppelt). Nebenbei bekomme ich den Absatz hier und an anderen Stellen nicht nach Links eingerückt (Firefox/Ubuntu). Der Toolbutton ist grau. Ist das normal? MfG Banshee314 21:04, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich habe das zweite Thema gelöscht. Zu den Toolbuttons kann ich dir nichts sagen, denn ich benutze den einfachen Texteditor und schreibe allen Wiki-Code per Hand, auch die Doppelpunkte zum Einrücken von Antworten. Der visuelle Editor ist so verbuggt, dass ich ihn am Tag der Anmeldung bei Wikia schon deaktiviert habe. Faern. 21:33, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Sperren Hallo Fearn. ich wollte fragen ob du mich für 3 Tage sperren könntest? Ich weis klingt merkwürdig aber ich möchte mich jetzt schulisch betätigen und da hilft die ablenkung durch die Wiki's nicht wirklich ^^. Danke im Voraus Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 14:12, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Wieso sollte ich dich deswegen sperren? Bleib eben einfach 3 Tage der Seite fern. ;) Faern. 17:56, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Artikel von tseovrrtep: Avatar - ein moderner Mythos Hallo faern. Danke fürs Verschieben. Leider muss ich dich nochmal um etwas bitten. Mir gefiel der Name tseovrrtep nicht, jetzt habe ich ein neues Benutzerkonto unter: "tskxe" geöffnet. Ich habe auch versucht, den Artikel dorthin weiterzuschieben. Könntest du diese Sache für mich fertig stellen? Danke im voraus. Bitte lösch nach Möglichkeit das Konto "tseovrrtep". Gruss,Tskxe (tseovrrtep) Tskxe 09:33, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Offenbar hast du es schon selbst hinbekommen. Benutzerkonten kann ich leider nicht löschen. Zum einen sind alle Benutzerkonten für alle Wikis bei Wikia gültig und zum anderen lässt das die Wiki-Software aus technischen Gründen nicht zu.Faern. 14:59, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : News *http://www.forbes.com/lists/2010/53/celeb-100-10_The-Celebrity-100.html (28.06.2010) ;Platz 3 - James Cameron auf der Liste der 100 Wichtigsten Persoenlichkeiten weltweit. [[Spezial:Beiträge/87.194.122.68|87.194.122.68] 19:54, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC)] Gif - Bilder ich habe versucht, einige sich drehende gif-Bilder in die entsprechenden Artikel einzufügen. Sie schienen mir die Tiere sachlich und anschaulich darzustellen. Du hast sie wieder gelöscht - wohl aus Quellennachweisgründen. Ich weiss nicht, wo und wie man eine Lizenz findet und nachweist, aber die URL habe ich unter Lizenz:bearbeiten eingetragen. Hier ist sie übrigens zu deiner Information.http://s279.photobucket.com/albums/kk141/goldn_scales/Miscelaneous/?start=40. Danke für deine Arbeit, ich schätze insbesondere deine 3-d-Gallerien über alles.Tskxe 15:28, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, ich habe sie wieder entfernt, weil sie zum einen optisch fehlplatziert waren und zum anderen weil bewegte Bilder beim Lesen von Artikeln ablenken und einfach nur nerven. Faern. 15:35, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vandalen Hallo Fearn. ich wollte dich fragen ob du und die anderen Admins ein Auge auf Avatar Wiki:Vandalen hast? denn es geht ja irgendwo nicht an das die User ungeschoren davon kommen zumal auch keine Unterschrift gesetzt wird sollte ein Vandale gelöscht worden sein --ich sehe dichDer Verbannte ~ MPA' 10:27, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich blocke niemanden nur weil dir seine Nase nicht gefällt. Auch minder intelligente Menschen haben das Recht sich zu äußern. Prinzipiell kann jeder auf seine Benutzerseite schreiben was er will, solange es nicht gegen geltendes Recht verstößt oder gegen den guten Ton geht. Solange das nicht der Fall ist, ignorier ihn einfach, schont die Nerven. :) Faern. 14:24, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::ich kann deine Engelsgedult nur bewundern trotzdem solltet ihr ein Auge drauf haben und signieren.ich sehe dich'Der Verbannte ~ MPA''' 16:00, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wiki Hi Faern, gibt es ene Möglichkeit die rechte Spalte (in der Bilder gezeigt werden, die das WIki hat, letzte Aktivitäten, Anzahl der Wiki-Seiten, usw.) auszuschalten? Mich persönlich stört die etwas... Ventress 15:02, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Für alle nicht. Das verbieten die Terms of Use. Man kanns aber für sich selbst in der eigenen wikia.css nach Belieben anpassen (alternativ auch über das Stylish Addon für Firefox). Da mich auch so einige Dinge am neuen Skin nerven, hab ich mir einiges angepasst. Schau mal hier: en:User:Faern./Oasis_Skin_Modifications Faern. 15:27, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Es scheint funktioniert zu haben! Vielen Dank! PS: Schade, dass im Moment so wenig los ist im deutschen Wiki, in den nächsten Tagen, werd ich wieder aktiver werden... Ventress 18:29, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Tja, die Leute, die hier noch ab und zu reinschauen, kann man mittlerweile an einer Hand abzählen. :( Faern. 19:55, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hey Faern was ist mir Sam Ventress und den anderen sind sie noch aktiv? PS: siehe dir mal das Community portal und was ich geschrieben habe! Mr Angel 13:50, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung. In den letzten Monaten ist hier zumindest kaum was passiert. Sam hat vor 2 Monaten das letzte mal etwas editiert. Deinen Beitrag im Community Portal habe ich gelesen. Du kannst ja mal schauen, was man davon in die Artikel integerieren kann. Faern. 15:48, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Ole, ich hab ab nächster woche wenigstens mal eine Woche Urlaub. Ich versuch da mal was zu machen. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass mich das neue Wki-Design immer noch aufregt, aber zum Glück hat ja Faern. diese benutzerdefinierte Anpassung gepostet, da lässt sich das ertragen. Nebenbei...warum ist die Infobox bei Flammenwerfer so groß? Oder is das nur bei mir so? Ventress 16:30, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Schön was von die zu hören ventress ja bei mir ist es auch groß ich werde mal sehen was ich da machen kann! Mr Angel 16:32, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Aha ich verstehe jetzt wieso! Ich habe es mal getestet!: Und zwar bei Typen wurden ja sehr viele sachen geschrieben und zwar nebeneinandar naja und deswegen hat sich die vorlage so breiter gemacht was eingetlich nicht passieren dürfte! Da muss man wohl die vorlage nochmal richtig einstellen!! Mr Angel 16:39, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hallo faern der Artikel: "Avatar, ein moderner Mythos" hat wohl nicht wirklich etwas im Wiki verloren. Eine bessere Plattform habe ich nicht gefunden, aber gelöscht habe ich ihn jetzt. Könntest du noch den Link zur Mythologie herausnehmen? ich habe nämlich nicht mitgekriegt, wie das geht. DankeTskxe 19:58, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hey Faern na wie gehts so wie kommst du so voran? Mr Angel 18:31, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ah, du lebst auch noch. :) Bei mir ist alles bestens. Bin immer noch im englischen Wiki aktiv, in dem noch ein bisschen was los ist, im Gegensatz zu unserem doch eher überschaubaren Änderungsverlauf hier. Ich habe mir vorhin meine 3D Brille auf die Nase gesetzt und mir Avatar mal wieder angeschaut. Es ist immer zu schade, dass man gute Filme immer nur einmal zum ersten Mal anschauen kann und sich danach derselbe Grad der Faszination nie mehr wiederherstellen lässt. Wird Zeit, dass mal jemand eine Zeitmaschine erfindet... ;) Faern. 23:44, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC)